It is preferable to lower the amount of latent moisture in grains in order to extend their shelf life. Drying grains inhibits molds, such as, Diplodia, Gibberella, Fusarium, Aspergillus, and Alfatoxin from compromising the integrity of the grains prior to consumption.
Conventional drying methods for treating freshly harvested grains have been to thermally drive latent moisture water out of the grain by burning fossil fuels and even burning discarded construction materials. These forced hot air methods are expensive and waste and require vast amounts of expensive fuels. As a result, conventional drying methods can exhibit very negative effects, such as releasing untold amounts of pollutants/carbons which in turn contribute to global warming. Accordingly, there is a need to dry grains by using a more economical and ecological means.